Various containment bags for waste containers are known. See, e.g., Town, U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,676 B1. As useful as such a bag may be it is not without drawbacks. In general, a bag having tie-off points is not well sealable, and a bag with a zipper closure can be subject to “single point” failure, and so forth. The following is further noted:
1. Prior tie-off configurations have a number of flaws, among which may be mentioned the following:                A. Multiple tie-off points leave spaces or gaps between the multiple closures of the bag. An effective seal can be difficult if not impossible to obtain.        B. If such a bag is overfilled, which happens in real world situations, it makes it hard, if not impossible, to close the bag.        
2. Prior zipper and flap closure configurations have a number of flaws, among which may be mentioned the following:                A. If the zipper pull breaks or is pulled off the zipper, the bag is useless in the field. Containment bags are large, and a great amount of force is exerted on the zipper pull. Hence, a single point failure of a breaking zipper pull is not uncommon.        B. Most of such containment bags are used on waste clean-up sites where the bag is loaded with a lot of debris, dirt, and other industrial wastes. If even a small amount of dirt or debris, for example, gets into the zipper channel or mechanism, it can render the bag nearly if not entirely useless.        C. Sometimes zipper systems can get off-line. If it does so in the field, a big problem is created since the bag is rendered nearly if not entirely useless.        D. If such a bag is overfilled, again, which happens in real world situations, it makes it hard, if not impossible, to close this type of bag, too.        
It would be desirable to ameliorate if not completely solve or overcome one or more of such drawbacks or flaws. It would be desirable to provide the art alternative(s).